kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Konfederata Serbia dhe Mali i Zi
Konfederata Serbia dhe Mali i Zi (serbisht/ malazisht: Državna zajednica Srbija i Crna Gora) ishte lidhje shtetërore në mes të dy shteteve që ndodhen në pjesën jugore të Evropës, në perëndim të Ballkanit. Kjo lidhje shtetërore, që ekziston vetëm në letër kufizohet nga: në perëndim nga Kroacia, Bosnja dhe Hercegovina; në veri nga Hungaria, në lindje nga Rumania, Bullgaria dhe në jug nga Maqedonia, Shqipëria. Shteti i trazirave ballkanike ka një dalje prej afro 100 km në detin Adriatik. Historia Historia e kësaj lidhje shtetërore që ekziston në leter fillon me nderhyrjen e Bashkimit Evropian (BE) konkretisht e karierist Haver Solana i cili kishte për qëllim krijimin e një krijesa artificiale në Ballkan për qëllime prezentimit të suksesit të tij dhe për tu krahasuar me veprimtarin e Bashkësis Evropane Romano Prodin. Përndryshe kjo lidhje "e dhunëshme" nuk ka ndonjë histori përpos në letrat e shpekulantëve. Politika Politikë të të përbashkët të këtyre dy vendeve nuk ka. Në fakt duke e shikuar nga pikëpamja juridike dhe në jeten e përditëshme, marrëdhëniet politike janë të ngjashme si ato Kosovë - Serbi Lidhja shtetërore në mes të këtyre dy shteteve sovrane (sovraniteti i tyre nuk është i bazuar në ndonjë ligj ndërkombëtar) të dalura nga RSFJ-ja, është vetëm në disa nivele politike. Lidhja shtetërore e krijuar nga politikani evropian Solana nuk ka elementet e përbashkëta shtetërore sikurse janë: ekonomia, policia, valuta etj. Kryeqyteti i kësaj lidhje nuk ekzistonë, punët administrative kryhen ndaras në Beograd për Serbinë dhe në Podgoricë për Malin e Zi. Banorët e të dy vendeve presin mbajtjen e referendumit për pavarësinë e plotë që do të mbahet në vitin 2006. Njësitë shtetrore Kjo lidhje përbëhet nga Mali i Zi dhe Serbia, përfaqsuest e të cilëve kanë nënshkruar një marrveshje e cila bie nga fuqia në vitin 2006. Ekonomia Lidhja shtetërore Serbi dhe Mali i Zi "de facto" dhe "de juro" nuk ka ekonomi të përbashkët. Demografia Agjenci apo institut që merret me demografin e lidhjes nuk ka. Kultura Prezentim të përbashkët të Lidhjes në skenen kulturore nuk ka. Vrehen disa aktivitete nga Serbia të cilat prezentohen në emër të lidhjes por këto nuk pranohen nga Mali i Zi pasi që nuk kanë autorizimin për një gjë të tillë. Një rastë i tillë ishte edhe përpjekja serbe për prezentim në Eurovizionin 2006 në Athinë me që rastë përshkakë të mos pajtimit të këtyre dy ish republikave jugosllave fati deshti që të prezantohet përfaqsuesja nga Kroacia. Category:Histori Category:Shtete të shuara als:Serbien-Montenegro an:Serbia e Montenegro ar:صربيا والجبل الأسود ast:Serbia y Montenegru az:Serbiya və Çernoqoriya be:Сербія і Чарнагорыя be-x-old:Сэрбія і Чарнагорыя bg:Сърбия и Черна гора bs:Srbija i Crna Gora ca:Sèrbia i Montenegro cs:Srbsko a Černá Hora cy:Serbia a Montenegro da:Serbien og Montenegro de:Serbien und Montenegro el:Σερβία και Μαυροβούνιο en:Serbia and Montenegro eo:Serbujo kaj Montenegro es:Serbia y Montenegro et:Serbia ja Montenegro eu:Serbia eta Montenegro fa:صربستان و مونته‌نگرو fi:Serbia ja Montenegro fr:Serbie-et-Monténégro frp:Sèrbie-et-Montènègro fy:Servje en Montenegro gl:Serbia e Montenegro - Србија и Црна Гора he:סרביה ומונטנגרו hi:सर्बिया और मोंटेनीग्रो hr:Srbija i Crna Gora hu:Szerbia és Montenegró hy:Սերբիա և Չերնոգորիա id:Serbia dan Montenegro io:Serbia e Montenegro is:Serbía og Svartfjallaland it:Serbia e Montenegro ja:セルビア・モンテネグロ ka:სერბია და მონტენეგრო ko:세르비아 몬테네그로 kw:Serbi ha Montenegro li:Servië-Montenegro lt:Serbija ir Juodkalnija lv:Serbija un Melnkalne mk:Србија и Црна Гора mr:सर्बिया आणि माँटेनिग्रो ms:Serbia dan Montenegro mt:Serbja u Montenegro nds:Serbien un Montenegro nds-nl:Servië-Montenegro nl:Servië en Montenegro nn:Serbia og Montenegro no:Serbia og Montenegro oc:Serbia e Montenegro os:Серби æмæ Черногори pam:Serbia and Montenegro pl:Serbia i Czarnogóra pt:Sérvia e Montenegro ro:Serbia şi Muntenegru ru:Сербия и Черногория scn:Serbia e Montenegru sh:Srbija i Crna Gora simple:Serbia and Montenegro sk:Srbsko a Čierna Hora sl:Srbija in Črna gora sr:Србија и Црна Гора sv:Serbien och Montenegro th:ประเทศเซอร์เบียและมอนเตเนโกร tl:Serbia at Montenegro tr:Sırbistan-Karadağ udm:Сербия но Черногория uk:Сербія і Чорногорія vi:Serbia và Montenegro zh:塞爾維亞與蒙特內哥羅 zh-min-nan:Srbija kap O͘-soaⁿ